


The Craftian and the Skeletons

by TrueGuardian32



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, More tags coming later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueGuardian32/pseuds/TrueGuardian32
Summary: In the AU that the OC is from Monsters typically take a black and white theme, but keeping the same symbols as the classic verse. In fact the personalities of the monsters had actually remained the same just the positions were changed. I have a feeling it would have been a great comic if I knew how to draw. Sans himself has two black lightning marks on his face that were just below his eyes, kind of like the tear marks Error has.WARNING: I am not gay, so my writing on a gay relation between my OC Emerald and Sans is a bit off but I’m attempting it anyways.Now then, what is this story? Well. It’s a Multi Sans fic. Emerald and his Skeletons have been transported into a new universe. And everyone in this verse is already pining for a girl already. We even have a villainess. Yep, we got an Anti-Harem Plot and a Reverse Harem Plot with a White Lotus and a Blackened white lotus. Now a newcomer arrives with a Sans and they are already in a relationship? This is going to probably going to cause angst.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 9





	1. 1

Emerald was the second and last fallen human in his world. He killed every monster, hunting them down to the last one, and that was before he even fell underground. With an LV of 103, he fell underground. Encountering yet more monsters. 

And he did what came naturally. He killed them as quickly and efficiently as possible. He was searching for another human, the scanners he had built had detected life beneath the mountain, and he wanted to find the humans there. 

All he found was monsters, he didn’t talk to them, they didn’t talk to him. He just ended them all. The instant he saw them he would cut them down. Then he eventually made it to the barrier. The barrier was strong, but his pickaxe was filled with DETERMINATION and PERSEVERANCE. His persistence paid off as he ripped a hole through the barrier. And as he watched the rising sun he was filled with disappointment. 

He had the ability to bend the world to his fingers, he could slay thousands of zombies, skeletons, and giant spiders in a single night. He had single handedly cleared the surface of monsters for the return of humanity… but he couldn’t find any survivors. He had traveled from continent to continent. He was the last one. 

Now that he had made it to the surface? He was wondering if he made a mistake. The intelligent life that was detected with his sensors was gone now. He wasn’t an idiot, he realized what that meant. That meant the monsters underground WERE the intelligent race he had encountered…

Thus he sighed. He wasn’t ready to curb his slightly murderous tendencies… but he had too. He didn’t want to be alone anymore. Thus he rewinded. Watching himself unkill the monsters, rewinding all the way back to the beginning. The safest and most undetectable version of time travel. No one would remember it. Even himself. All he did was alter his intentions. And it worked.

He met the Guardian of the Ruins, Undyne. Who eventually stopped trying to spear him for the fact of him being human. She was a lot nicer, if still intense once she realized he wasn’t trying to kill anyone. She was here to kill humans like himself, in order to gather souls to break the barrier. When Emerald told her that all the other humans were gone, she had visibly paled. For that meant, even if Emerald died, they wouldn’t be able to go free. They were permanently stuck underground. Then Emerald said he could probably break the barrier. He was powerful. Thus they had a mock fight where Undyne let him have one hit. Undyne ended up stuck in the wall and he had to pry her out of it. If he had any killing intent left in his body she would have been dead instantly. 

Eventually he left the ruins. Running into the thing he wanted to kill the most. Skeletons. He remembered how many times he had to pull arrows out of his body, and he remembered just how difficult it was fighting the two dubbed Sans and Papyrus. Still, he would play nice. His future self had changed his mind, and since it was him who had changed their mind, he would keep at it. So he restrained the one known as Sans who constantly attacked him at the first checkpoint and then carried his prisoner securely in his arms. And Sans had taken that as an invitation to sleep on Emerald. Emerald was twice his height and as tall as Papyrus. He was also more comfortable to sleep on. 

Emerald ended up in a fight with Papyrus down the path, who had not taken kindly to Emerald capture of his brother. Emerald managed to win while keeping the sleeping skeleton securely in his arms. Papyrus then repurposed his puzzles and kept challenging Emerald for custody of his brother. Emerald finished each puzzle with ease. Even the more complex ones. 

Eventually Emerald put Sans down on the bed at Sans and Papyrus's house, and left to fight with Papyrus. He won, of course. And somehow managed to end up as friends with the tall skeleton. Don’t ask how it happened. Even he doesn’t know. 

Emerald ran into Mettaton and Toriel at the pathways. It used to be known as the dumps and the waterways, but Toriel had apparently been appalled at the safety conditions of the place and now there were guardrails and the bridges were fixed. Toriel was nice, even gave Emerald a slice of pie. Mettaton was a bit bombastic and dramatic, and even managed to get Emerald to participate in his plans to bring up everyone's hope in Hotlands. He managed to befriend the machine and a ghost called Blooky. 

In Hotlands Emerald acted out with Mettaton, and fought with Alphys. Alphys had plotted dozens of dangerous traps and tricks to get Emerald to fall. It was the most fun Emerald had ever had. Then later Emerald learned that Alphys was so fierce because she thought that Emerald had killed Undyne. Emerald had to call Undyne himself in order to get her to stop trying to kill him. In the end Emerald ended up with a new phone and a bunch of cds from an anime called Kissy Kissy Mew Mew? He had no idea what an anime was, or even how to watch a CD. For him that was ancient technology. He could probably recreate it though. 

Then he made it to the judgement hall. Where he encountered Sans once more. The fang like black marks that Sans had underneath his eye sockets had tears streaming through them. Sans was friends with Undyne, and Undyne had told him about how humanity was gone. Emerald spent a long time simply holding Sans. Letting him hear his heartbeat. The little skeleton was out cold in moments to the soothing beat of Emeralds heart. Emerald had to backtrack with the skeleton in his arms to the Skelebros house. Then he ended up doing a bunch of tasks that delayed his path back to the castle. It seemed like everyone had something that he needed to help with. Not that he minded. He calmly helped everyone who asked, simply and efficiently. Eventually the monsters ran out of tasks to distract him with and he ended up back at the judgement hall.

In the Kings home he met with Asriel. The King of Monsters. Asriel was a powerful fighter. Insanely powerful. But he was defeated. Through Asriel, Emerald learned of the history of Monsters. Then he learned what happened to the first fallen human. The first fallen human had taken their own life, and had given their soul to the former King Asgore, and King Asgore had crossed the barrier in the search of more souls… only to find humanity dead and gone. They were attacked by the monsters of the surface, who had no fear of death. Eventually returning underground and dying in a bed of flowers. On that day Asriel had lost three things, hope, his father, and his best friend. Inorder to keep the monster kingdom's hope up he decided to announce that he would harvest the souls of any fallen humans until they broke the barrier, keeping the knowledge of humanities extinction a secret. 

Emerald didn’t know how to comfort the crying goat teen besides simply hugging them. In the end Emerald took his pickaxe off his back and personally ripped his way through the barrier. 

Now we reach the current time. Three years after Emerald had broken the barrier and freed monsterkind.


	2. 2

When I agreed to try being San's datemate, I didn’t know what I was expecting. Or well, I didn’t expect anything at all. He was my lazy Little Light after all. Still, in the end it proved to be a fun and interesting relationship. Although I wasn’t expecting it to be a package deal. Dealing with two skeletons in their heat was difficult, my mouth and hands hurt for days after that ordeal. First time I had a sexual experience in my life as well. Luckily monster candy and food had healing properties. Even though I did have to teach Sugarcane to make good food.   
Sans and Paps, my Little Light and Sugarcane. 

“Hey Emmy! What are you doing?” 

I glanced at my Little Light. “Stargazing, care to join?” Emmy teleported beside me in an instant, nuzzling against me as we looked at the stars. 

“It’s still amazing.” I could feel the happiness in his soul. That in turned made me happy. I wasn’t sure about this soulbond thing, but it’s apparently really beneficial for a relationship, and it’s not like I’m complaining. I enjoy being with my Little Light and Sugarcane. Still, he is right. It took me years to clear out the surface to the point where I could actually view the stars and moon like this without fearing for my life. It’s where my LV came from in the first place. A grand total of 103 LV came from years of slaughtering the unfeeling surface mobs. It terrified Little Light when I first met him. They learned the truth after I freed the monster kind though. 

*Snoring Sounds*

I glance at Little Light. If he sleeps here it would hurt his spine in the morning. I gently lift him up. To think my mate is so small. Or atleast, one of my mates is. Papyrus’s eye lights light up as I enter the building. Sans sleeping at a normal time is actually rare. Ever since Paps learned that everyone has a minimum amount of time they needed to sleep he has been monitoring Sans to make sure he had at least the minimum. Insomnia and Nightmares seemed to plague my Little Light when he slept by himself. So typically I lay down with him. 

Huh, tomorrow would be the nineteenth year since I woke up, according to Alphys I would be 23. Apparently it’s strange that a kid would go and kill thousands of unfeeling monsters. But for most of my life that was a normal occurrence. I wish I knew what happened to this world's humanity though. Monsters are cool and all. But I really want to see more humans. 

I close my eyes and lay down. My Little Light secured in my arms. The glowing plastic stars attached to the ceiling glowing down on us. Heh, this isn’t a bad life for me.


	3. 3

I am a talented human, or at least I think I am. I can build massive buildings in mere minutes and complex devices in hours. Or at least I am now. The monsters enchanted my pockets with an inventory. Typically I repair the various broken down houses of the human ruins, so the Monsters could have somewhere to stay. A lot of monsters made their own houses. But some needed help, therefore I came and helped. Last month I fixed the last house that was needed. Then I fixed up a few dozen more houses and facilities until eventually? I had nothing to do. 

Monsters were a self sufficient race. Sure they had communities and social groups. But they were able to live on their own without troubles. I had plenty of G though, my vaults at home were filled with enough G to last for several decades. I even managed to attach it to an inventory for ease of use. I guess… I do have something I can do. I build machines. Complex Machines capable of automating nearly any task. Such as my quarries and drills that I had to disable. I was still working on extremely advanced technology. Like a door that was a portal for an example. I actually wanted to help my Little Light on his machine. But he is fiercely protective of that thing, he wasn’t underground apparently. But now that everyone's on the surface? He is. I’m not sure why though. 

*Bang!*

I burst out of my chair and ran into the basement. Papyrus directly behind me. The Machine was smoking and letting out bursts of electricity. Sans was desperately mashing buttons. I need to keep them safe! I run and grab Sans. Pulling Papyrus and Sans in front of me, putting my back to the machine. I feel pressure.

\---

I opened my eyes. It’s dark. But I adjust quickly. I’ve had too much experience in dark places for a little darkness to stop me. I reach into my pocket and pull out the phone that Alphys gave me, activating the light function. Shining light into… a basement? There is Sans and Paps! They are ok. *Check* 

Sans  
HP 130/130

Papyrus  
HP 1200/1200

Didn’t San’s HP used to be 10? Hmm, Oh yeah, Soul bonding. 

Their eyes lights blink on. They felt the check.   
“Are you ok, any injuries?” I pulled them up and started to check for any physical injuries.   
Papyrus puts his hands on mine. “Emerald your bleeding.”  
“Huh? Oh, I am? Didn’t notice.”  
“We are ok Emmy. You on the other hand, we need to get some food and bandages.”   
“I’ll be fine.” I pull out a healing potion and sucking it down. Tastes terrible but it’s filled with green magic. I can feel my cuts closing. Hurts like hell. “Sans what happened?”

“I don’t know, it was unplugged!” 

“Didn’t seem to be lacking energy. What is it supposed to do?”

“It’s supposed to be able to manipulate the void in order to open a portal.”

…”You do realize I am currently working on Portal Doors right? I could have helped you with the machine.” I looked at the scratched and barely working machine. “Well not that it matters anymore. Pretty sure this thing is basically scrap metal by this point.” I examine the machine a bit closer while Sans mutters apologies. “Sans there is something wrong. This isn’t your machine.”

“What?”

“Your machine is black and white. Why is this machine purple and black?” I tap on my phone and activate the GPS. “And why are we so far away from home?” I say showing him my screen. 

“It worked… oh fu”  
Papyrus reacts immediately. “LANGUAGE!”  
“It worked… it’s fine, I can fix this. I just need to figure out where we are and how to fix the machine. I can do this.” 

I hear noise coming from the stairs. “I swear I heard something down here Red.”   
“It’s probably that fucking machine again Blue.”   
Two voices immediately echo out. “LANGUAGE!” I immediately look at the second voice. Papyrus I adore you, but can’t you realize that we are in a dangerous situation right now?! I move immediately, pulling my sweethearts behind me and pulling out my sword from my pocket inventory. If they are hostile I will cut them into fucking atoms.

Its…  
“I don’t know what I expected, but it certainly wasn’t more of you Sans.”  
“Heh, I guess there wasn’t enough of me to go around.”   
“You sure about that?” I grin, remember his first heat. My hands and jaw hurt for a while, but he was like a putty in my hands. He sputters and places his hand around my mouth, blushing.   
My smile changes to it’s sinister side as I glance at the new Sanses. Or native Sanses. One who was completely and utterly terrified… and the other who looked naïve and confused… These guys are freaking harmless. I sigh and put my sword back into my pocket inventory. Which probably looked comical. The moment was ruined. “So, this machine has done this before?”

“Yeah, it brought me and my brother here!”  
“And I’m guessing your brother is named Papyrus?”

“Yes! How did you know?”

“Lucky guess. So is that the same for you Red, are you a Sans and your Brother a Papyrus?”

He doesn’t respond. He’s still shaking in fear. My LV terrified him that badly. I pull out a sock from my pocket and throw it at his face. He falls on his back playing dead… Then he throws the sock against the wall, “What the hell!” 

“You seemed shellshocked, had to fix that. You alright now?”

“Yeah yeah, I’m fine.” His blush was red instead of white? Interesting. “Who the fu” “LANGUAGE!” “ck are you!”

“Ah, my name's Emerald. I’m these two sweets datemate. And if you don’t stop glaring at my Little Light, I’ll tear your skull off your head.” I give him my sweetest smile. “Understand?” I watch him shake in his shoes. 

“Emerald stop scaring him, this is a chance to make a new friend! Also what did I say about making death threats!” Aw sweety. 

“Sorry Sugarcane.” I replied sheepishly. My first month of the bond was apparently a nightmare, as fresh bonds were fragile. I almost crushed quite a few monsters that tried to approach my datemates. I still haven’t apologized to Mettaton after crushing both his arms and trying to kill him. He got repaired later, even interacted with me still… but he kept his flirtations away from my sweets. 

“Anyways, Red is it? When are you going to explain what’s going on?”


	4. 4

Red didn’t know what to do. He hadn’t felt fear like this in a long time. The only time he had a similar feeling was when he couldn’t find Paps when he was a babybones and couldn’t find Paps. That day… Best not to think about it. What’s more is the fact that the human was SOULBONDed with their universe's version of himself and Paps. Why would someone get together with someone with an LV that high. 

Heh, at least in the end he didn’t have to deal with it. Classic and Paps will. He had already texted the two about the newcomers. Speaking of the newcomers… “Blue where are the new guys? Blue?” FUCK. The Blueberry is gone as well. 

“Red i got your text, where are they?”

“The hell if I know. I asked Blue to watch them a few seconds ago and now all of them are gone.” 

He glares at me. “i asked you to keep an eye on them till I got back!” 

“Fuck no, I’m not a babysitter, especially for a human with that high of an LV.” 

“Then maybe i should let Stretch know about you leaving an highly dangerous human with his brother?”

I shiver. “Fucking hell. I’ll find them asshole. Don’t expect more than that Classic.”

I leave the dining room and head to Blues room, that is the place where they would most likely end up if they followed Blue. 

“And these are my action figures! Aren’t they amazing!”

“Honestly, they aren’t that bad, mint condition too, you take good care of them.”

“Thank you human!”

I opened the door. Looking at the Blueberry and the Human examine some of the Blues toys. 

“There you are, Classic is looking for you and your… bondmates.”

“Hmm. Oh yeah. Paps is in the kitchen with your brother. Edge said he was going to teach him how to make lasagna.”

“My bro?!” 

“Well, he did include a bunch of threats at first… then I showed him you really shouldn’t threaten one of my sweeties. He was well behaved after that.”   
-Scene cuts back to Emerald piledriving Edge into the ground and Papyrus and Sans trying to calm him down.- 

“And Sans is in the basement looking at the machine seeing if he can get it to take us back home or not. Eh, oh well.” 

-POV: Emerald’s Sans, Little Light- 

This machine is screwed, it’s plugged in and powered, but the wiring is a complete mess and there are dents covering it. But I was able to successfully power the damn thing down without a problem. Now I just need to fix it to where I could target a universe and make a damn portal. Emmy can probably fix that part. 

“Sans! Get up here, the Sans of this verse is here to talk!”

Heh. “Coming!” I put the tools to the side. It’s safely disabled for now. I even figured out why it activated my machine. Stupid multiversal mechanics. Thing was soul locked in mine and paps soul. And since I was soul bonded with Emmy, Emmy got dragged into this. I don’t know why I even suggested it, maybe because I didn’t want Emmy to go on a killing spree again? I don’t know, what I do know is that I don’t want him to return to that abyss where he cut everyone down without emotions. I only learned why he was so murderous after he freed everyone. Still, as long as he shows emotions I know he won’t revert back to the murder hobo version of himself. Although ever since we came here he's been a step from violence. It may be the new zone, no safe area for him to relax yet. And safe zones are something that Emmy was obsessed with early on. 

I teleport to the magic signature of my bond. Then I look at the lookalike me. This one looks a lot similar to me, but without the marks under my eyes… And he seems softer and creepier than I am. Suddenly I’m hoisted up by Emmy. Settled under his arm again and pressed against his body. Why the hell is this so comfortable…

“uh... ok.”  
“Hello Sans. So Red says you’d explain what’s going on.”  
“Ye… yeah.” Just like Red he is shaken by looking at Emmy… but for the complete wrong reason. Is it so weird I got together with Emmy? Hmm. Well, depending on the timeframe I suppose that is weird. 

He then starts talking… and talking…

“Shut up a second Sans. You are boring my Sans. Ok, let’s get this straight. We’ve got multiple versions of you and Paps from multiple universes including our own. Now we are stuck here till either the machine is fixed, or someone else invents interuniversal travel.”

“that’s basically it.”

“Alright then. So what happens now.”

“well, normally I’d say choose a room. but the mansion is kinda full currently. It will take a bit to make you a room, so for now you will probably have to shack up with one of us. Then we also have the rules that were established.”

“Welp, shoot, what are the rules.”

\----

Try not to kill anyone. 

No leaving the house until your ID’s have been created.

No taking too much of Samantha's time. 

Don’t go into Samantha’s room without her position. 

Do not interfere on others time with Samantha. 

Do not ---

“I have a question. Who the hell is a Samantha?”

“She’s… a potential soulmate.” 

“Oh…”

That tone. “Don’t worry Emmy, we are already soul bonded so it won’t cause us issues.”

“I know Little Light, I’ve read up on it. Soulmate potentials are rare enough though. If you aren’t emotionally stable or attached to someone already a soulmate is basically a straight dose of dopamine though. Still, I’ve been with you two long enough that any potential soulmates shouldn’t pose too much of a problem. Still, with how many rules are for this Samantha person, you’d think you would be soul bonded already.” Emmy sends an inquisitive glance at this universe’s Sans.

“She has been resistant to the idea of anything involving the soul…” He says, awkwardly. Which is weird, cause the only way to get rid of a Soulmate attraction is a Soulbond. That or just disliking the potential Soulmate 100%. 

“Eh, weird. Sugar you got anything to say about this.”   
“HMM? WELL, NOT REALLY. THERE ARE ONLY TWO RULES ON THERE WE ACTUALLY NEED TO PAY ATTENTION TOO. HEY EMMY, EDGE IS ACTUALLY A PRETTY DECENT COOK, ALTHOUGH I DID NEED TO TEACH HIM THAT GLASS DIDN’T BELONG IN FOOD.” 

“Really? Nice. So what’s lasagna?” 

“IT’S FLAT SPAGHETTI!” 

“Ah, I got it!” Emmy looks at me. “Stop pretending to sleep. Got anything to say?” 

“Heh. I’m good. Or well, no, we have to come up with a nickname. One that they could use.”

“Huh. Lapis and Ruby. Paps is Pyrope, and you are Lapis.” 

“HUH, WHY THOSE?”

“It’s related to my own name, I’m Emerald, thus I named you Pyrope, a type of Ruby. Because of your signature red scarf, and Sans is Lapis because of his blue hoodie that he’s obsessed with.” 

Classic’s grin gets bigger “Pyrope and Lapis is it? I’ll let the others know.”

I have a feeling that this has been the easiest meeting he’s had yet.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been some time since we came to this world, three months. I have been busy. My view of other humans were... Mixed to say the least. On one hand I was happy, cause I wasn't the only one out there. On the other hand? I nearly crushed the skull of one of the Anti Monster protestors that tried to accost my mate. Of course I should have probably not escalated by beating the hell out of fifty people. 

They attempted to drag me into court... Yeah, that did not go well. According the cameras and all records, they attacked me first. Meaning I was able to quote self defense. Plus I started to point out all the other laws they broke. I had already gained an identity by this point... Mainly from hacking and sneaking files around. Digitally creating an identity for myself didn't take long at all. Although I say hacking when I used a camo device to hide myself and snuck into the state office and found an unlocked computer. I had to use a mix of teleportation and sneaking across the country to create a full identity. Only took me three days. 

Anyways beside those initial hang ups I now have a job. I make things. Sculptures and Artworks. I have gained quite the following for my skills, I learned how to sculpt when making frames for my armor and machinery, so I had practice. My Artwork needed some work, mainly cause it was difficult to express emotion through color, or at least the correct emotions. 

Still, events at home were rough, Samantha brought her friend home. What was her name again? Ah yeah, Sinthia. She was an adorably small skinny girl about the size of Sans. Really friendly too. Everyone hates her though, mainly cause apparently everything is her fault. Samantha did make a mistake though, she accused her of doing something when I was attempting a comic con with the girl with my mates. I nearly pulled out my sword. In the end they dropped it. Ever since I have taken her under my arms and protected her from the false accusations. 

She is mostly friends with the Cabin Brothers though. After I found out a version of my mates had suffered through starvation? Well, I made sure to keep them fed. I had to use my medical knowledge of monsters to fix the teeth and path of the holes in their head. There were quite a few of the Brothers here. Nine Brothers other than my own mates in total. Each with their own stories. 

I-

\--- 

I close my journal and put it into my inventory. Black and Edge are yelling downstairs. I stretch and get up. 

"Another fight Emmy?" My little Angel says from the bed beside mine.   
"Yeah, might as well figure out what it is going on. Probably something stupid again." I said, annoyed. I was here relaxing with Lapis and they are just causing trouble again. 

I head out of the room. The design of this place had massively changed since we arrived. As a Architect who built and designed an entire city in a few months, there was no way I would let it stay the same. I hop on the railings and slide down stairs.   
I glance at the gathering. Classic looks enraged, his judgement eye sparking. Red looked like he was barely holding them self back. Sinthia was scared and backed into a wall. "What is going on."

Red spits out venomously, "She broke the machine Emerald."

I sigh. That machine has proven to be more trouble than it's worth. I had to build a separate machine cause they wouldn't let us touch it, the work was still ongoing. "Show me."

We all go to the basement. The machine is in tatters. I look over the wreckage. Then I look underneath it. "Classic remember how I said I have experience in making machines like this?" I said, glaring at the skeleton, I could feel my eyes glowing. I lift up the wreckage revealing a massive Sans. Really fluffy as well. "You and Red are no longer working on the machine. I catch another Skeleton touching the machine and they will be punished. I will fix this freaking wreck. Sinthia go upstairs I got to talk to these skeletons."

She leaves. Relieved. 

"Now now Emerald, we didn't know."

I am bend down, applying healing magic to the downed skeleton. "I told you to stop randomly accusing Sinthia of every little thing, and you all know my view of Samantha. So I am taking Command from now on Classic." This will cause some trouble as Classic is a Alpha soul. 

His face changed, more aggressive. His eyelight's went out. I pull on my magic, I was about to do something that would shock everyone here. I teleported infront of Classic, turned his soul blue, and lifted him to my eye level using pure magic. I was an extremely powerful Alpha Soul as well after all. All their eyelight's ticked as I pressured all of them with magic power. I had more than enough power to force all of them to their knees. "Classic this time I am not taking no for an answer." Classic was powerful, his Karmic Retribution attribute was extraordinarily powerful. And if he was anything like my Sans, his magic reserves we're about a third of mine. Which was insane. "Any questions?" I say, placing him down. 

"What do we do with the new Sans?" Red pipes up. 

I look at the beastial Sans. His magic was stable now. "We make him comfortable, he is going to wake up in a unfamiliar location. Edge, Paps, go and grab some covers, as much as you can. Blue, Stretch, warm up something for him to eat. Mutt, Black, go distract Samantha, if this Sans is anything like his appearance it could be bad if he woke up near a potential soul mate. Lapis, go take Sinthia to visit the Cabin Bros. Bring snacks." 

They begin moving. "Classic, organize the house expenses and paperwork, I am going to look over it and make sure we can cover everything." He nods, solemnly. Sad thing is I did this with Lapis when I first moved in with him.   
I glance at the Sans on the ground, and then begin to used magic to move all the destroyed machinery away. I barely showed my magical prowess before this point. So I am a bit out of practice. It's going to take forever to fix everything. I wonder how Pyropes doing? Hmm. I surround the skeleton in healing magic and kind intent. That should be good. I am likely the only one here with the strength to restrain him if he goes feral and tries to kill someone. I suppose I can fix the machine while I wait.


End file.
